1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus which assists obtaining a photographic composition in accordance with an object to be photographed, a composition assisting apparatus, a composition assisting method, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a composition assisting program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus having a user assisting function at the time of photography is known in the art. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-235508 discloses an imaging apparatus which automatically determines photographic conditions, including a shutter speed, an aperture value, ISO sensitivity, a focal position, and the use of flash, in accordance with the information acquired from a server. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-223599 discloses an imaging apparatus which displays photographic guides in accordance with an object of interest.
According to a first aspect of the invention, an imaging apparatus comprises:
an object database storing data in which an image feature amount extracted from image data is associated with a kind of an object corresponding to the image feature amount, for each objects;
a composition database storing data in which the kind of the object and composition assisting information corresponding to the kind of the object are associated with each other;
an imaging unit which acquires photographed image data by photography;
a determination unit which extracts an image feature amount from the photographed image data, and which determines the kind of the object of the photographed image data, based on the data stored in the object database;
a search unit which detects composition assisting information corresponding to the photographed image data from the composition database, based on the kind of the object determined by the determination unit and the data stored in the composition database;
a priority setting unit which extracts characteristic information regarding each image from the photographed image data and sample image data related to the composition assisting information detected by the search unit, and which determines presentation priority in which the composition assisting information detected by the search unit are presented to a user, based on characteristic information differences; and
a display which displays the composition assisting information based on the priority determined by the priority setting unit.
According to a second aspect of the invention, a composition assisting apparatus comprises:
an object database storing data in which an image feature amount extracted from image data is associated with a kind of an object corresponding to the image feature amount, for each of objects;
a composition database storing data in which the kind of the object and composition assisting information corresponding to the kind of the object are associated with each other;
a photographed image data acquiring unit which acquires photographed image data by photography;
a determination unit which extracts an image feature amount from the photographed image data, and which determines the kind of the object of the photographed image data, based on the data stored in the object database;
a search unit which detects composition assisting information corresponding to the photographed image data from the composition database, based on the kind of the object determined by the determination unit and the data stored in the composition database;
a priority setting unit which extracts characteristic information regarding each image from the photographed image data and sample image data related to the composition assisting information detected by the search unit, and which determines presentation priority in which the composition assisting information detected by the search unit are presented to a user, based on characteristic information differences; and
a display which displays the composition assisting information based on the priority determined by the priority setting unit.
According to a third aspect of the invention, a composition assisting method comprises:
acquiring photographed image data;
extracting an image feature amount from the photographed image data;
detecting a kind of an object corresponding to the extracted image feature amount from an object database storing data in which the image feature amount extracted from the image data is associated with the kind of the object corresponding to the image feature amount, for each of objects;
searching for composition assisting information corresponding to the detected kind of the object from a composition database storing data in which the kind of the object and composition assisting information corresponding to the kind of the object are associated with each other;
extracting characteristic information regarding each image data from the photographed image data and sample image data related to the composition assisting information searched for by the search unit, and
determining presentation priority in which the composition assisting information searched for by the search unit are presented to a user, based on characteristic information differences; and
displaying the composition assisting information based on the determined presentation priority.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, a non-transitory storage medium stores a composition assisting program for causes a computer to realize the functions of:
extracting an image feature amount from the photographed image data;
detecting a kind of an object corresponding to the extracted image feature amount from an object database storing data in which the image feature amount extracted from the image data is associated with the kind of the object corresponding to the image feature amount, for each of objects;
searching for composition assisting information corresponding to the detected kind of the object from a composition database storing data in which the kind of the object and composition assisting information corresponding to the kind of the object are associated with each other;
extracting characteristic information regarding each image data from the photographed image data and sample image data related to the composition assisting information searched for by the search unit, and
determining presentation priority in which the composition assisting information searched for by the search unit are presented to a user, based on characteristic information differences; and
displaying the composition assisting information based on the determined presentation priority.
Advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.